The Memory
by Daughteroflove7491
Summary: Lily Potter came upon the door, and was asked the password. When she thought she had it, she was given two years to live. Now, ten weeks before her death, she finally approached Rose Weasley, her brilliant (and attractive, I might add) cousin, and sought help. Will Rose find it in her heart to help her cousin get her memory back from the boy who holds the key to Lily's heart? K
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately.**

** This story is dedicated to cc4s because she was the first reviewer of one of my chapters that I really needed feedback on because I thought it sucked. But you know, she's awesome, so she gave it a great review and some helpful advice. Please read and review. Please...**

Chapter One

10 weeks prior to her death, Lily Luna Potter approached her cousin, Rose Weasley, in the Gryffindor common room. She walked, slowly, purposefully, and gingery, as if she were toting a fragile glass object about to explode. But she wasn't. She walked as quickly as she could, her brown eyes dripping with unrealistic drops of sadness.

Her black robes bearing the Gryffindor lion badge were flowing out beside her. Several people looked up at her warily, and they looked like they desperately wanted to ask her something, like some awful gossip story about a fellow student, but they restrained themselves, knowing she would curse them with a marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex if they dared contradict the youngest, proudest Potter.

She took a deep breath before arousing Rose out of her studies. In fact, she took several deep breaths, as though to calm herself, but she still looked shaky. She prodded Rose on the shoulder lightly, and Rose stirred as though waking from a deep sleep.

"What?" she snapped, before realizing who was knocking. "Oh, Lily," she said sympathetically. "Need help with Arithmancy again?" she asked her cousin, smirking slightly but enough for Lily to see that she was joking.

Lily, however, gave her red-headed cousin a weak smile. "No, I got it okay. But thanks so much for helping me last week on that essay for Professor Vector. She looked relieved, and she said that she was glad I got off my arse and asked you for help. She actually said to use you as a study guide.

"But that's not important to me anymore." Lily said, waving off the subject with a tentative wave of her wand-hand at her brother, James Sirius Potter, his brown eyes wide with excitement at his Uncle George's products zooming around the common room. As she did this, James suddenly stiffened, and then began to zoom around the common room, quacking as he did so. Many girls tried to grab at his robes, still desperately in love with the boy who looked as though he deserved to be on the front of a Muggle magazine. Several girls tried to owl the companies, but surprisingly, got no answers. (_Somebody ought to give them a kick up the arse _Lily thought with a sigh as for the tenth time, they got sent back with nothing.)

Lily smiled nervously at her cousin Rose, whose beautiful red-gold curls cascaded like a waterfall around her. (Several boys stared at her in the corridors for this reason alone. They had tried to ask her to study, but she had long since taken a list of boys' names from her best friend Hana Chang on which boys were only looking to snog with the attractive seventh year, not study with her.) Lily paled, and her hands went cold. She grabbed Rose's smooth hands in her own, and pulled her out of her comfortable seat by the fire.

"Wait!" Rose cried. She'd kill anyone if they tried to sit in her spot or steal her notes.

"_Protego_," she muttered, and the several people attempting to make a grab for the chair or her notes were barred a few feet from the place.

Lily then dragged Rose from the Common Room, and led her to the fourth floor. The fourth floor had the most secrets in Hogwarts, but few had been attracted to penetrate its secrets. Lily pulled her cousin along several corridors, before finally stepping up to a portrait which showed simply a black canvas of nothingness. She whispered something to a gold knocker, which, Lily knew, attempted to bite off your hands when touched even the slightest. But she seemed to know what she was doing. The canvas swung forward, and Lily grabbed her cousin's hand and pulled her in to the back of the canvas, whatever it was.

**A/N: How was it? Please give me feedback by reviewing! This time, everyone gets one virtual cookie, and a virtual cookie recipe in the next chapter! Love, Em. (aka ginnypotter7491 or sunfrog28098 on Pottermore). My mouth feels really weird.**


	2. Chapter Two: Limited Time

**A/N: Hey hey hey all those people who are awesome because they're reading my story! Thank you to all the reviewers, favoriters and followers of The Memory! All of you get a virtual cookie, and a special recipe! A virtual cookie requires: A computer, an author, an idea, a story, a chapter, and a review. And it also requires the author to say, "I now present you with a virtual cookie, worthy person!" but hey, that's just me. There could be other ways to make a virtual cookie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately.**

**Please read and review and you'll get a virtual cookie! They're really good...**

Chapter Two

When Rose saw the room, she was astonished. It was a large room, brightly lit, and it provided only a comfy couch, and several notes, scribbled in someone's handwriting that looked painstakingly familiar. Two people's handwritings…

"It's partly my stuff. But your Mum let me borrow her notes. Sorry, I didn't clean up before I let you in. I left it here last time." said Lily both apologetically and sheepishly.

"Three things. One is easy, one is...difficult and one is...going to take a long time to explain." Lily began as soon as Rose sat down in her seat. Something popped behind Lily, and Lily called to no one in particular,

"Oh, thank you, Gary." Rose looked at her curiously, but Lily dismissed her.

"Gary is my room. He's the room, physically. I named him years ago. He's very sensitive, but has a good sense of humor." After a pause, she laughed, but then told him that this is not the time.

"One, you _must not tell anybody about this!_ This conversation never happened! Understood?" Lily demanded. Rose nodded.

"Two, if you agree to this, you may not back out. If you even think about it, you soul will be sucked from your body. This is where the first dementor formed, Gary has told me on countless occasions. His name is Demi, but that's not important. Do you agree?" Rose nodded, too scared to speak.

"Three is long. Sit back and listen. Take this because it might last a while." She handed Rose a potion, which Rose drank without question, because she never doubted her cousin's potion skills, which were superior to even her own. Instantly, she felt wide awake.

"Four years ago," Lily began, looking into one of the blackest parts of her room. "I stumbled upon the Room of Requirement. I was a first year. I had asked for all the secrets of Hogwarts, and found myself successful. I found a list of pictures, rooms and strange words, and pronunciations. I never let it go from my sight. Greedy, I took the list, and on Christmas, I began to explore all the places that the list mentioned.

"All the pictures in Hogwarts hide a secret room behind them. I have a select favorite number of rooms." And then Lily told Rose of her greediness in her first and second year, her moodiness. Lily then cried, but then Rose asked Gary for a Calming Draught, which Lily drank, hiccoughing.

"None of them are dangerous. But there's one… one that has always eluded me.

"I stumbled upon it when I was lost in Hogwarts once, on Christmas night. I was taking a midnight stroll, when I heard it. It was whispering my name. _Lily, _it kept saying.

_Lily…_I was exhausted, about to head back to Gryffindor tower, when suddenly, I was wide awake. I thought of nothing else, except getting to that room. I was walking to the picture's handle, and this is where I made my mistake.

"I touched the handle. And then my soul was almost sucked out of my body. I was forgetting who I was. I could only feel loneliness, emptiness. The only person I thought of was a boy. His name was… I can't be sure. An image popped into my head, of a boy with brown hair. Light brown eyebrows. Strange, blue-green eyes. I fell in love with him at that moment. I thought of him. And I felt something incredibly hot in my mouth. It was my soul. My mouth was open, or at least, I felt compelled to keep it open. I thought of this boy. And my soul went back. A light came from within me, and the happiest memory I'd ever had, was gone.

"Later, I understood, that it was a sacrifice. I had to pay for this, strange door. It was payment for the hardness to come. As hard as I tried to remember, I can't. The door took it from me. And then it gave me a riddle." Silent tears were pouring from Lily's eyes, but she made no move to remove them, nor did it look like she cared.

"It gave me a riddle for the password to the room. I cannot repeat it in front of others. I cannot write it down. It cannot be won from Legillemency. It must be heard from the door, to the seeker, and it must be payed for.

"Several Hogwarts students have gone missing from this door. They did not have a love strong enough. I'm lucky because I'm stronger than most. I've no idea who this boy is, but I know I've got to find him. He is the only one who can revive me, who holds the memory I paid. He hasn't got a clue who I am either. But we need each other. I can speak of the room. I cannot speak what the password is. I cannot speak the riddle. But I know of what it holds. It holds the location of the one who holds my memory, of the last person whose memory it took.

"I searched for weeks. I grew pale, ill. Many people tried to get me to Madam Pomfrey. But I refused. I had to figure this out on my own.

"The week before exams started, I was sure I found the password. I was so sure of my research, that I was right. But I wasn't. When I told the door the password, it said I was wrong, and deemed to die in two years. You've only two years, Miss Potter, it said. Two years to live. And everything was alright.

"The door's power is luck. When you are deemed to die, it makes you want to stay, and when you're gone, the whole world dies. Except for the one who holds your memory. They stay, alone. Forever. This has happened to no one else. That's why the whole world is still here. It's only me."

Rose's heart was crushed, torn, beaten and all but ripped from her body at this news. Except for one thing. "Then we've got two years to search, that's plenty, right?" she tried to sound upbeat. Then Lily said something, barely audible, but Rose heard it.

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Inform me of your opinion by the form of reviewing, and I'll be your best friend. Please...please... Love, Em/ Ginny.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Book of Unread Riddles

**A/N: Omigod I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time! Now, I'll be trying to update a lot so you guys aren't bored out of your mind...jk, there are other amazing stories on fanfiction that you were probably reading. Read! (and review after ;)**

Chapter 3

"No," Lily replied. She looked into Rose's blue eyes, and found them filled with tears. Then Rose began to shriek.

"**_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS? IT'S YOUR FIFTH YEAR, AND THIS HAPPENED IN YOUR THIRD YEAR, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"_**

"I'm sorry-"

"**_DON'T YOU SAY YOU'RE SORRY, LILY LUNA POTTER! WHY DDIN'T YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR FATHER, HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHO'S THE BLOODY HEAD OF THE BLOODY AUROR OFFICE? WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THE HEADMASTER? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THE HEAD OF HOUSE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR BROTHER? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL A HEAD BOY OR GIRL?"_**

"No, really, I am-"

"**_AND HERE YOU ARE NOW, HOW MANY DAYS MONTHS OR YEARS UNTIL YOU DIE? HOW LONG, LILY? I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU GOT PAST FIRST YEAR, YOU DIM-WITTED GIRL, NOT TELLING ANYONE ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS-"_**

****"Rose!" Lily wailed. Rose stopped for a moment and glared at her cousin. Lily looked into those blue eyes, which were usually so calm, never scolding anyone truly. Not even Scorpius, her on-and-off boyfriend. Not even Lily's brother, who, no doubt, caused the most trouble Rose, the Head Girl, could handle. Lily's eyes were swimming in tears, drops falling onto her robes.

"Rose, I'm sorry I didn't tell you or anyone else about this. But you have to understand: The room changed me! It made me arrogant, almost like Voldemort, who liked to operate alone! I thought I could handle it, but I couldn't. Now, I'm sorry about it, but there's nothing I can do about it. I had a charm on me, for goodness's sake, and the charm only just lifted a few days ago. I kept waiting for it to come back, like it usually does, after two days, but it didn't, so I knew it had gone and the time was right to tell someone. The first I told was you. No one has gotten this close to figuring out all of Hogwarts's secrets, no one! Not even Dumbledore! I don't care what's in that room, I want to live, Rose! Now, if you've got any love in that heart of yours, anything, Rose, then maybe you want to use that love to save me." then Lily stormed from the room. She ran back to Gryffindor tower, all the way to her dormitory and her four-poster bed. She buried her face in her pillow.

When she did not hear Rose come to comfort her, she knew the voice was right. She'd never find the boy, or save her life. She was a goner, and she knew it.

The next day, Lily woke up to an empty dormitory. Oh, bloody hell, she thought. But she knew she wouldn't get in trouble because of the luck charm that had been placed on her. She hated using it, but sometimes it helped. Sure enough, breakfast was over, but her usually growling belly wasn't hungry. She went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and unsurprisingly, the teacher, an ex-Slytherin, didn't dock any points from Gryffindor, because of Lily's unfortunate good luck.

Her day was amazing (though Lily thought it was awful, because the closer she got to her death date, the better her luck got): a total of seven boys asked her to Hogsmeade for the upcoming weekend, all of them being extremely cute, all of them having been turned down. Lily looked hopefully at Rose as she entered lunch that day, but Rose looked pale, almost ill.

Lily watched Rose as she served herself some potatoes, and as she talked a little half-heartedly to Hana Chang. Lily then stared down at her own plate of food, and she wasn't hungry anymore. She went to the library, aware that Rose's piercing blue eyes were following her.

She pulled a book at random out of the library, and stared down at the cover. It took her a few seconds to focus on what the title was because every thought was racing through her mind, making it hard to concentrate on one thing.

_The Book of Riddle(s)_, it read. Confusing, but Lily understood what it was. It had three people on it: two of them were young boys, one was a picture of a man whose skin had gone white, his nose reduced to slits, his eyes as red as glittering rubies. Lord Voldemort.

If only he was alive, Lily thought, he penetrated almost every secret Hogwarts had to offer. He could tell her the password. But Lily's father Harry would die if that happened. He was, after all, the one who had defeated Lord Voldemort in the end of the Second Wizarding War.

Lily sighed. She opened the book to its table of contents.

_Prologue: A History of Evil_

_1: Heritage_

_2: Mother_

_3: Father_

_4: Birth_

_5: Early Life and Troubles_

_6: Hogwarts Days Years 1-3_

_7: Hogwarts Days Years 4-7_

_Discoveries at Hogwarts_

_After Hogwarts_

_Gaining Power_

_Disappearing from View_

_The First Wizarding War_

_First Defeat_

_The Boy Who Lived_

_Rise to Power Again_

_Second Wizarding War_

_Accomplishments_

_Final Defeat_

_Secrets of Tom Riddle_

_An Accomplished Man_

Lily stared at the book, and within two seconds, she was looking at Chapter Eight: Discoveries at Hogwarts. She started to read, but she wasn't taking in anything. She fell asleep, and dreamt of a woman who had her back to Lily. She was screaming. Then, a flash of green light, and the woman dropped. Lily looked curiously at the man staring at her. Then she started to cry. A flash of green light, an excruciating pain, and then all was gone.

Lily felt a tap on her shoulder, and snapped awake, ready to curse the person all the way to hell. Then she saw who it was: Rose Weasley, and she looked ready to cry.

**A/N: Be ready for the next chapter to come in soon...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Door

**A/N: Wow! Two chapters in one day! Yay! I'm so happy now :)! I'm going to be working on more of my other stories, now that I've got two more chapters in for this story, so be prepared to wait a while. Read it! Oh, and some reviews would be appreciated.**

Chapter Four

By the time she reached the library, Rose was gasping for breath. She'd came all the way from Divination. She'd been in the library earlier, when she saw a book called _The Book of Riddle(s)_. She hadn't had time to peruse it thoroughly, but she'd skimmed chapter eight, Discoveries at Hogwarts, and saw that Voldemort had found the exact door Lily was describing. Voldemort, loving no one in the world, and having no happy memories, hadn't been affected by it, but it reminded rose of how real danger Lily was in, and how terrified she would've been if she was in Lily's situation. Then Madam Hollis had chased her out before she could check it out from the library. Rose, feeling disappointed in herself, hadn't paid any attention in Divination and her thoughts wandered.

Eventually, she tried to think of how she would feel if her life was in jeopardy. She would've felt terrified. She would've grasped for any help, any at all. She didn't want to leave the world so soon. Then she shocked herself into realizing that it was essential that she help her cousin. She'd asked to go to the hospital wing, Professor Trelawney looking a little baffled, and ran off.

Now, here she was, in the library, trying to form words to inform Lily she'd help. Lily looked at her, and put an arm around Rose, and Rose burst into tears.

"Oh Lily!" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry for being such an arse for telling you off when you couldn't, for ignoring you for...I'm so_ so _Lily!" she cried, and Lily rubbed her back. Rose stood up straight. Lily shouldn't be comforting Rose, it should've been the other way around. "Lily," she said, directing her sky-blue eyes to Lily's chocolate brown ones. "I've decided that I will help you. No one should be left alone in a situation like yours." Lily nodded.

"Yeah, you really didn't have to say that, it was implied by your tears. But...yeah, that's great...and thanks for apologizing. Apology accepted." Lily confirmed. Rose looked at her, and then relieved herself of Lily's grasp.

"So-er-when should we meet about it?" said Rose.

"Anytime's great for me. Preferably soon. Cause, you know, I'm dying here." said Lily easily, and Rose hated the matter-of-factness in her voice about her dying.

"Tomorrow's Saturday right?" and Lily nodded. "Tomorrow, during the Quidditch match. It's Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. So you don't have to be there. Here...no, that's silly. We can do it in the Prefects' Lounge. Not in...er...Gary's room. Gary kind of...er...creeps me out. No offense." Lily nodded cheerfully.

"None taken. Alright. Here tomorrow. As soon as the match starts! See you then." Lily said rather happily.

Rose hated the cheerfulness in her voice.

* * *

Breakfast was very subdued for Rose the next morning. She tried to eat her toast. Her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, was concerned.

"Rosie, you okay?" he said gently, but Rose didn't respond. "You're very pale." he remarked. "Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing to get something. You look really ill, Rosie." he tried to get an answer out of her, but he may as well have been talking to a dead person, and Rose was that...except her heart was still beating. Scorpius took her hands and rubbed some warmth back into them. When people started flooding outside into the rainy weather, he glanced at his friends, then kissed Rose on the forehead. Whenever Scorpius kissed her, she always felt better. Rose made a conscious effort to move to the library.

Five minutes later, she was standing at the entrance. She meandered inside and found the table on which Lily was sitting and sipping something.

"Gosh, you look awful, Rose." she said. Rose pointed to the mysterious drink.

"What is that?" she said in a hollowish sort of voice.

"Oh, it's some kind of drink the house elves made me in the kitchen. I've been here for ages. It's silly to go to breakfast. Want some? I think it's called hot chocolate, and it's delicious." Rose nodded, and Lily pulled out her wand. "_Geminio,_" she muttered, and another steaming cup of hot chocolate popped into being. Rose sipped a bit, and it was warm. It heated her up, even to the tips of her toes, and she felt much better. She found more energy.

"Thanks, Lils." said Rose gratefully, and Lily nodded respectfully.

"Your welcome. So, I guess you'll have to visit the door and find Scorpius. Once you do, his location will vanish from the room and mine will reappear. Then we have to figure out the password. Once you know it, we can both speak of it and even write it down. But to another person who hasn't gone to the door won't be able to see the writing. You should finish your hot chocolate, though." said Lily.

As Rose sipped her hot chocolate, she told Lily all the good times she'd had with Scorpius, and Lily was a good listener. Lily told her she'd have to think a lot about Scorpius and the happiest she'd ever felt at any time in her life. It wasn't hard to conjure up. The first time Scorpius and she had ever kissed. It was three years previously. They'd sneaked to the kitchens and got food for a picnic, then crept to the Astronomy Tower and had a moonlit picnic. When they saw a shooting star, Scorpius told her to close her eyes and wish for something. Then he'd kissed her.

Rose's heart was doing a roller coaster in her chest when she recalled it. Her heart was leaping.

When she turned back for more hot chocolate, all of it was gone. "Lily," she said, and she knew Lily could hear a note of panic in her voice.

"What?"

"I finished my hot chocolate." Rose said, shivering.

"Then let's go. Wait, I brought this." said Lily, and she pulled a silvery cloak out of her bag, which Rose recognized as her invisibility cloak. She draped it over both of them, and they crept out of the library. As they went along, Rose started to panic. What if Scorpius wasn't her true love? Lily assured her he was, but it didn't help. Rose was terrified.

When they reached the fourth floor, Lily shrugged off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Just touch the doorknob. Remember, think hard of Scorpius, and keep your mouth shut, no matter how hot it is." Lily warned. Rose approached the door, and prodded the doorknob.

It was pain beyond Rose's limit. Terrible pain. She felt something hot rising in her chest, wanting to escape through Rose's mouth. _Keep your mouth shut,_ Lily had warned her, and Rose kept her mouth shut. She thought of Scorpius just as an image of him passed into her head. She thought of all the wonderful times she'd had with him.

Most of all, she thought of the first time they'd kissed. How wonderful she'd felt at that moment, and it eradicated all the pain, made it simply melt away...then it was gone. Rose fell back, but she was still in the door's control.

_Hidden far, yet so close,_

_ Lays a masked matter_

_ Not wanting to be found,_

_ Yet it cries for freedom._

_ Forever long, it houses_

_ Darkness, secrets, fear._

_ Only the most worthy _

_ Might ever penetrate it,_

_ But for centuries it has_

_ Been masked from human eyes._

_ Approach it if you dare…_

Rose fell back, no longer under the door's control, coughing. Lily's arms caught her as she fell, and dragged her away from the door.

"Rose," Lily gasped. "Rose, can you hear me?" she said. Rose tried to nod, but apparently Lily got the message.

"Try to-to remember it," Lily rasped. Rose closed her eyes, knowing what Lily meant. She searched for the right memory. It went on for what seemed like hours, though Rose knew it was only seconds.

But the memory was gone.

**A/N: We all know it's Scorpius...or is it? Jk, it's Scorpius. Now, my little grasshoppers, review! I'll update asap! But still, review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Password

**A/N: So some of you may have noticed that James is not supposed to be at Hogwarts, so I've made it so that he and Albus are twins. I know, but I just want to fit it into the storyline. Don't like it? Then don't read the story! Simple as that! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, because I am not the greatest witch of the age, J.K. Rowling.**

Lily's P.O.V.

Lily was worried about Rose. She'd fallen back, gasping, and Lily caught her. Rose collapsed in her arms, crying, and she searched for the memory, Rose told her. When she saw the sad smile cross Rose's face, she knew it was gone.

"Great," she said. "Now let's go to Scorpius," Rose nodded, but she couldn't move from Lily's arms. "Okay. I'll bring you back to your dormitory, if that's what you want…" Lily murmured.

"No," Rose said. "Take me to the Head's common room. I hardly ever use it, but the Head Boy uses it constantly. No doubt he's trashed the room." Rose said, rolling her eyes.

She led Lily to a corridor with a painting of a wilting rose and a piece of parchment. "Who's the other Head?" she asked with great interest.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Some idiot from Hufflepuff named Carmen Charta. Yes, he's a boy. He's from Spain. He's an idiot, I don't why Lakehart has made him Head Boy." Rose rolled her eyes again.

"So what's the password, so I can, you know, sneak in here with Andrew, and maybe, you know, have a little privacy?" said Lily surreptitiously. She was referring to her boyfriend from Ravenclaw of now six months. Lily suspected it was due to her luck, but he loved her a lot, and she fell in love with him. It was just one of those things that she couldn't object to when her good luck gave her something.

Rose snorted. "Yeah right, Lily. I'm not giving you the password just because I should feel bad you're dying." Lily frowned.

She whispered in Lily's ear the password anyways. "I knew it already," said Lily, smirking. "'Cause, you know, I know all of Hogwarts's secrets."

"_Romen_," Rose whispered, and the door swung forward.

"So, what was the riddle. I can write it down, but I can only show it to you," said Lily. She pulled out her wand and conjured a piece of parchment and quill with a bottle of ink.

Lily watched as Rose wrote down the riddle. She noticed a streak of gray hair hidden in the depths of her metallic hair. Lily held up her own hair, and examined it. Nearly all of her hair was glowing silver, but when she concentrated, it wasn't there. She looked at Rose's lock of gray hair, and let down her own hair. She picked up Rose's gray hair, and put the wand tip to it.

"_Incendio_," she muttered, and it caught fire. Rose didn't even flinch, but she merely frowned when she saw her hair was on fire. Then the flames sputtered out when Rose closed her hand over it. Lily's eyes widened.

"What was that for?" Rose demanded.

"Just testing something." She bit her lip. "I think...I think your hair is your lifeline. As you get closer to dying, it pervades your hair, but starts to fade out as you die." Rose's lip trembled.

"Well, I can barely see anything on you. We must hurry, if I'm to save you from that marvelous person called Death." Lily rolled her eyes.

* * *

When they got back to the common room, there was a great party going on. Lily's brother, James, roared when he saw her.

"Lily! Rose! Where were you guys? We won the match with Slytherin not winning _anything_ at all!"

"That's great for you, James," Lily snapped. "But we had some important things to do." James shrugged, and slunk off.

Lily did, however, want to eat. "Let's just go down to the kitchens. It's much too loud in here," she said, turning to Rose, but Rose was gone. Her eyes searched the room, and rested on Rose, where she was talking most passionately to Scorpius, the one thing Lily forgot to tell her she was not to do.

* * *

Lily made her way through the crowd, pushing people over, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that under no circumstances was she allowed to talk to Scorpius. At all. Until the effects of her hair went down, she was not allowed to talk to him.

She prodded Rose on the shoulder, and grabbed her arm. Rose didn't budge, though. Lily tried, fruitlessly, to tug her away from Scorpius, and, frustrated, shot a Stunning Spell at Rose.

"Hey!" Scorpius protested.

"You've done enough already!" exclaimed Lily, who was in tears. "Stop making it worse!" Scorpius looked at her, dumbfounded, his face red with anger. Then he turned away from her, looking so angry he might explode.

"_Mobilicorpus!_" Lily said with tears running down her face, and Rose's body was lifted gracefully into the air. Lily pushed her way through the crowds, leading the way to Rose's dormitory. She finally found the room that said, Seventh Year on the girls' staircase. She opened the door, and plopped Rose on her bed, removing the charm.

She launched herself at Rose's body, flinging herself across it, screaming and crying. "This is all my fault!" She'd let Rose go, and now this had happened. When Rose started talking to Scorpius, her lifeline started to weaken, and Rose was dying. Lily wasn't sure what made that happen, but by stunning Rose, she prevented the curse from spreading too rapidly.

But now Lily didn't know if Rose'd wake up, because sometimes it didn't work, purely by Stunning. Eventually, Lily stopped crying, and she started to think.

She found herself running to the library, to find the book on Voldemort. She found herself flipping through Chapter Eight, her hands moving of their own accord, until they finally stopped.

_Tom Riddle always was interested in the secrets of Hogwarts. A place too good to be true? There had to be something wrong with it. And, within his first few months at Hogwarts, he had discovered that all the paintings of Hogwarts hide something. Whether it was a secret compartment or a hidden door, there was always something. Sometimes, there was no more than a Knut, while in others, vast libraries of jinxes and books never found for centuries, or rooms that had most extraordinary powers, such as to provide the Seeker with whatever they would need (like, for instance, the Room of Requirement. I have met with Harry Potter, of course, to ask of his journey to find the things that would bring the Dark Lord down. "He thought he was the only one to find the Room of Requirement," comments Mr. Potter. "And this is him standing in a room full of stuff that people have obviously wanted to get rid of, and then hid in that place." said Mr. Potter, rolling his eyes.)_

_ For months, however, there was one room that troubled Lord Voldemort, possibly the most brilliant student to ever come across Hogwarts. One door on the fourth floor, concealed by an empty portrait. When I met with the Dark Lord's friends in Azkaban, they tell me he had "obsessed for months over that door." However, this was not something publicly known. I had to perform an immensely strong charm to reveal these memories, something the Dark Lord would deny. He would like to say, we all know, that he alone penetrated all of Hogwarts's secrets, including the long-held legend of the Chamber of Secrets._

_ But this door alone had troubled Tom Riddle for quite some time. I had to venture into my dreams to talk to Lord Voldemort about this._

_ "I do not deny that I did not penetrate all of Hogwarts's secrets. This door has stubbornly proved me wrong. Any witch or wizard that _does _succeed in opening the door is one very lucky wizard or witch indeed. Tell them my congratulations." Owing to the fact that this is a book about a highly Dark wizard, I told him, most people won't want to read it. But then, a mischievous glint crosses his eyes._

_ "I can say the password to readers here. I can. All my deepest desires were given to me when I died, as a reward. I can say the password."_

After reading that passage, it gave Lily everything she needed to know. When she spoke the password aloud, however, everything was gone. Lost. She was sucked into a deep black void, and took only the book and her wand with her.

Rose's P.O.V.

Rose woke up on her bed with no idea how she got there. Her neck was stiff, and she couldn't remember the last thing she did. She remembered walking to the library, then to that awful portrait. But the last of her memories were just, simply gone. She couldn't remember them. A girl walked into the dormitory, one of her cousins.

"Hey, Roxanne." she said. But Roxanne ignored her completely, as though she didn't hear Rose. Rose sat up, and walked over to where Roxanne was sitting on her bed. Roxanne didn't notice her.

"Roxanne," there was a note of alarm and panic in Rose's voice now.

She slapped Roxanne, but her hand went through Roxanne's face. Rose gasped.

She stumbled to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror.

But where her reflection should've been, there was just the backdrop of the wall behind her, as if nothing had penetrated its vision since Rose had gotten out of the bathroom earlier that morning.

She tried touching the bottle of soap, but her hand passed through that too.

"Scorpius!" she wailed. Nothing came to Rose's rescue.

She stumbled out of the dormitory, and to the seventh year boy's dormitories.

"Scorpius!" Scorpius looked up at his name being called, and, in turn, ran over to Rose, and started to suffocate her.

"Scorpius!" she wailed. "Stop it!" she choked.

Scorpius seemed to regain some sense of what he was doing, and stopped choking her to death.

Rose kissed him. Then she hugged him. "I love you. I don't know why you did that." she murmured.

Scorpius hugged her back, and she felt all his warmth pervade her body.

"I'm sorry, Rose." he whispered. Then Rose felt something pass through herself and Scorpius. A boy, no older than herself, had passed through them cleanly.

"Scorpius," said Rose slowly. "Has everyone been ignoring you?" Scorpius frowned, then nodded.

"We have to get to the library!" she said suddenly. "Or find Lily. Or both!" she screamed.

But Lily was not in her dormitory. Nor the library. Nor in the hospital wing. Nor was she anywhere. Lily Luna Potter was missing. Gone. Disappeared, just like that.

But Rose still had hope.

"I-I found a book, a few days ago." she skimmed through the section, but could not find it. She started to cry.

"Rose," said Scorpius. "Is this is? The Book of Riddles?" Rose almost glided her way there, she was so devastated.

It was a page, torn out. It had the letters, _L.P._ written on it. "Lily Potter," Rose murmured.

She read the passage, and knew the password to that dreadful door.

"Scorpius," she said slowly. "I have to ask you something." Scorpius's expression turned dark, as if he knew exactly what was coming.

**A/N: Mwahaha! Suspense! Well, five good reviews, and I'll update...maybe. Jp=just playing. Jk...REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Room and the Attacker

**A/N: Omg! Long time no see! Who be excited for a new chapter of a story that isn't the Hunger Games? I am! Though, seriously, folks, read The Twenty Fifth Hunger Games. Guaranteed to be the best SYOT ever written about the first Quarter Quell, and one of the only SYOTs to reach the Games! Woo-hoo!**

**Oh, sorry. Please read this chapter. And then review. I decided to do multiple point of views for Rose and Lily to see what both of them are thinking in the excitement of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Lily was falling through time and space itself. She had closed her eyes immediately and hugged herself tightly, clutching the book in one hand and her wand in the other. For some reason, her wand wasn't performing any magic. That happened sometimes when Lily was panicked.

At least she had ripped out the page with the password and scribbled her initials with her wand before she had been snapped up. Now Rose would be able to find her. Somehow.

Lily kept her eyes tightly shut, until she fell hard onto land. She stayed in a fetal position for at least five minutes before opening her eyes.

She was in a dark place. It was engulfed in blackness, but Lily felt drawn to a wall. She felt around the wall until she found a light switch. She flipped it on. Her wand still wasn't working, but that didn't mean she couldn't intimidate any creature that tried to attack her.

The room she was standing in was beautiful. It was a garden, no more, no less. Lily was surrounded by roses of all different colors. The air was cool and fresh, and the garden seemed to go on forever under an endless roof. It reminded Lily of Aunt Hermione's garden, with roses that seemed to go on forever. She cared for them not magically, but the Muggle way, which was partly why Rose got her name. Lily was used to her parents' dark arts artifacts and trophies from being Aurors, that she barely knew a speck of beauty, except when she visited her aunt Hermione's and Uncle Ron's house. It was why she disliked being cooped up at home so much. She so rarely saw any natural beauty that it was almost alien to her. She wished she could fall on one of the rose-beds right now and take it all in, relaxing here, forever.

Suddenly, a voice behind her said, "So you got stuck here, too, eh?" Lily jumped and turned around.

It was a boy, who looked to be around 16, no more, no less. Lily was sure she had never met this boy in her life, yet he was familiar. He had dark hair, dark eyes, he was tall, muscular, and held himself confidently. "I don't know if I'm even here." said the boy suddenly. "You see, I'm dead. I died 34 years ago."

"But you look only 16 years old," said Lily. The boy bowed his head. Lily understood. He must have been a manifestation of the real boy's spirit. He took the form of the person that would appeal to Lily.

"I know. I come here only as a messenger. Lately, I seemed to have taken the form of my sixteen year old self. I only come here when someone else is sucked into the room, but they are so broken, they die soon after. No. I have not been here for many years. But now you are here." Lily smiled.

"Why?"

"You are very close to being free, my dear. The boy who has your memory no longer has it. I was ordered to come here whenever someone like you came. I have your memory. Your Rose no longer need come to your rescue. You may get out on your own." he pointed to the far side of the garden. "There's a door there. Once I give you your memory, you may exit there, and you'll appear on the Hogwarts grounds, by the greenhouses." Lily nodded.

She had a nagging suspicion that she knew who this was, but she didn't want to voice her opinion.

"Thank you." she said graciously.

The boy smiled just a tiny bit. "You're welcome." he shook the hair out of his eyes and looked at his shoes. "Come here, and place your hands on mine." Lily did as she was told. The boy gazed directly into her eyes, giving her back her memory.

* * *

Rose placed her hands on Scorpius's, and they looked into each other's eyes. When Rose had her memory back, she dropped her hands. "C'mon Scorpius, we've got to get to Lily. I think the room will give us an answer."

Holding hands, they simply floated through the choked corridors full of students, and made their way to the fourth floor.

Gasping, they finally felt a coldness when they approached the painting of a rose garden. "Got the page?" said Rose, and Scorpius nodded. He handed her the page, and she re-read the passage, just to make sure the password really was what she thought it to be.

She thought only of the word when she approached the door. When she touched the door nob, she couldn't draw her finger back. It was stuck there. Rose tugged with all her might, but she couldn't move.

"Socrpius!" she shouted. "I can't move my finger!" Scorpius wielded his hand, trying every spell, charm, or counter-curse that he knew, but it just got worse. Rose was being sucked in by force. Using her other hand, she placed her wand in her pocket, and grabbed onto Scorpius's hand. "Come with me!" she screamed. He gripped her hand tightly. Rose closed her eyes, her red hair whipping her face as a blinding light engulfed her entire being.

Rose felt a sucking sensation as she passed the painting. She never released her grip on Scorpius's hand.

Then it was over. Rose kept her eyes shut for what felt like always, not daring to open them in case something happened. "Scorpius?" she whispered. A faint noise reached her ears. It was the sound of spell after spell being cast. And the voice commanding it sounded awfully familiar. Lily…

"Lily!" Scorpius said, leaping to his feet, dragging Rose after him. "Get up, Rose, she's in trouble! We've got to help her!" but Rose didn't want to move. Because she suddenly saw something behind her. Something extraordinary. Something she didn't even think would happen to come upon.

Scorpius hadn't noticed the thing Rose was staring at. He was concentrating on dragging Rose along, but Rose limply let her hand drop. She found the strength to stand, feeling herself being drawn to the strange being by the door.

* * *

Lily should've seen it coming. How could she have ever dismissed the feeling that Tom Riddle would ever be kind, relenting on his evil ways? At least he was Tom Riddle and not Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle was still hesitant to hurt someone, knowing that what he did was wrong. Lord Voldemort wouldn't have hesitated to kill Lily.

He had destroyed Lily's memory completely. Now she had nothing to fight for, nothing to be a martyr for her. She was fighting Tom Riddle simply because he had threatened her livelihood. When he attacked her, her powers came back to her, and she could use her wand. Ages ago, when she was in the damaged Room of Requirement, she found her father's old Potions book, and was using, non-verbally, every spell she could to harm Tom Riddle.

Something crept up her neck, and Lily got the sensation that she was not alone against the spirit who had endless powers. She didn't dare turn around, though. Tom would fatally harm her if she did. Something yelled her name.

"Lily!" Was that Scorpius? "Lily!" It was indeed. She felt him run up beside her. She glanced his way. He took one look at Tom Riddle throwing curse after curse at Lily, then drew his wand, and started fighting him.

"_Sectumsempra!" _she screamed. Tom didn't have the power to block it, and it hit his chest, knocking him to the floor while sword wounds decorated his chest. It wouldn't keep him down permanently, because he was a spiritual manifestation of Lord Voldemort, but it had bought Lily and Scorpius some time to recollect.

"Scorpius!" she said hoarsely, and she ran into his arms. He hugged her, and though Lily didn't like Scorpius, she was glad to see someone who would help her. "How'd you get in here?"

"Long story," he said. "We have to go get Rose before she—"

"Rose is here?" she asked dubiously.

"Yes. She's back there, distracted. I don't know what's going on, but since we got here, she's been there. I promise we'll explain when this is over." Lily grabbed his hand.

"_Stupefy! Protego!_" she said, pointing her wand at Riddle. "C'mon," she said, and she tugged Scorpius along.

* * *

Rose was still in shock. How could this have happened? This was the person she least expected to be here. They weren't even sure if this person had magical abilities, or if he really and truly was. He simply existed because he did.

She heard screaming behind her.

"Rose!" said two voices. "Rose!" but Rose blocked them out.

"Who are you?" she wondered aloud. "What are you doing here? How are you here?"

The boy shook his head. "I don't know." he had a strange accent. Rose had heard that accent before.

About 10 years ago, Rose's mother, father, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, took their children to a convention in some foreign country. Rose was small then, only six or seven years old. But her memory was sharp and clear. People had been talking in that strange accent. But her parents and relatives could understand the language they were speaking, though it was a bit different. Rose was quite sure she had never seen the boy in her life, and he certainly wasn't at the convention. He looked younger than her, maybe fourteen or fifteen. That accent…it was an American accent.

"You're from America, right?" she whispered.

"The home of the free and the land of the brave," he confirmed. Light still flashed behind Rose, but it was getting closer. Rose ignored it. "Do you know where I am?" said the boy.

"You're in Scotland," she said shakily. "Do you know how you got here?" she said.

The boy shook his head. "One moment, I'm looking into her eyes, about to…and then suddenly, I see flashing lights…and you."

"I know who you are," said Rose.

"You do?" said the boy, looking surprised.

"Yes."

The voices were coming closer. "What am I doing here?" said the boy.

"I have a vague idea," said Rose to herself. She turned. Lily and Scorpius were coming. Lily was focused on Rose, screaming at her to come help her and Scorpius—

Lily saw the boy. She stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes widened, and she fell silent. She stopped short in her tracks, and clamped her mouth shut.

"Lily," said Rose shakily. "I think I've found someone who can save your life,"

**A/N: Dun dun dun...I finally updated this story! Yay! Since it's almost time for camp, I'm going to try and update every single story I have. Just for those people who want a good story. So, I updated The Memory. I thought the story was going to end with this chapter, but I thought it would be too plain and too happily-ever-after if it did. So I added a twist to the story.**

**Please review! It makes the updating go a lot faster.**


End file.
